The invention relates to a cooling device for cooling an engraving system as well as to a method for cooling engraving systems. During operation, machine parts are often subjected to mechanical and/or thermal stresses. When required in the case of thermal stressing, cooling devices are employed that keep the temperature of the machine part to be cooled below a specific tolerance value. In the printing industry, engraving systems that engrave a printing form surface, usually a printing form cylinder, with an engraving tip are employed in letterpress and rotogravure printing. Due to the thermal losses of the electromagnetic excitation and the high speed, thermal stresses arise at the engraving system that lead to mechanical expansions and a modified damping of the engraving head. These undesirable variations at the engraving system in turn lead to undesirable changes in the result of the engraving. Engraving systems are therefore usually cooled either with an especially effective air cooling or with a centrally arranged cooling device that is respectively connected to the engraving system via an incoming hose and a return hose and that pumps cooling water from a central recooling unit. Disadvantages given the latter version are the complex hose connections, the long hose paths which occupy considerable operating space, and the high maintenance cost therefor.
It is an object of the invention to provide an effective cooling device for cooling engraving systems.
According to the method and system of the invention, for cooling an engraving head mounted on a support, first and second heat exchangers are provided on the support, the second heat exchanger being associated with the engraving head being cooled. A coolant flows between the first heat exchanger and the second heat exchanger.
Three exemplary embodiments of the invention are described below on the basis of FIGS. 1 through 3. There are, of course, other embodiments which can be envisioned by those skilled in the art.